


She says he was a handsome man and came from the sea（中文翻译）

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU_Humans, All Human AU, F/M, Nyotalia, Theater - Freeform, WW2, War, World War 2, World War II, screenplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 1943年，美军登陆西西里。美国士兵阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯遇见了当地女孩恰拉.瓦尔加斯。
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Female South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	She says he was a handsome man and came from the sea（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She says he was an handsome man and came from the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763294) by [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan). 



> 灵感来源于我在2011年用意大利文写的一篇短篇，内心独白的内容是被一首由Dalla演唱的意大利歌曲"4/3/1943" 所启发的。本篇是"And I have caught the train"的前传并与之相关。

旁白：我想给你讲个故事。

很久以前，这个故事发生在一个小岛上，那儿充盈着阳光、波浪与甜美的柑橘。在一次旅行里，从两个坐在小酒馆里的老人口中，我第一次听到它。而且——你得保证这是咱俩之间的秘密——我一直怀疑他们所说的是否是真的。不过，这的确是个好故事，所以今天，我想把它分享给你。

一切都是从那个小村庄开始的，小村庄坐落在一个小岛上，小岛属于一个说大不大，说小又不特别小的国家，而这个国家正处于战火之中。

【渐入：酒馆】

人声嘈杂

村民甲：所以，那些传言都是真的。唉，过去，他们可是一个体面的家庭啊！

村民乙：也许曾经是吧，可看看现在！你听说那个小女儿的事了吗……

村民丙：别说了！你想招厄运上身吗？那姑娘真可怜！

村民丁：而且我听说他们家的儿子都做了逃兵，正四处躲藏。

村民甲：有些时候，你会觉得人只用活一次反倒是件好事。不然他们死去的母亲该怎么办……

村民乙：那么，在这原本巨大的家庭里……

村民丙：只剩下恰拉一个人了。

村民丁：都怪他妈的战争！都怪他妈的德国佬和美国人！

【恰拉走来】

(对着观众）

恰拉：他们都是傻瓜吗？天天担心这担心那！来到西西里的美国士兵，都是些年轻的小伙子，却疯得可以！他们长途奔袭，耗尽体力，忙着拯救世界。然而世间万物有它自己运行的节奏，缓慢却不曾停息。无论你如何挣扎与忧虑，地球照常转动，日复一日，年复一年，不会改变。直至一个又一个世纪随着永恒奔腾的时间长河流转过去。

疯狂又愚蠢的战争毁了我的家庭，可一千年后，谁还会记得我们的鲜血和眼泪？苍生如蝼蚁，只能在痛苦与挣扎中悲惨地逝去。

连那些曾在这片海滩上耀武扬威的侵略者们也是同样可悲……他们的脚印都去哪儿啦？大海，这养育我们的摇篮，埋葬我们的墓地，这夜里吞噬渔夫的魔鬼，白昼享受敬仰的老神，把它们统统都冲刷干净了。

法国人，德国人，美国人！在大海面前没有什么不同！

但是这些美国人还是乳臭未干的孩子。难以置信那些大人物们居然派了群孩子来拯救我们！

【场景转换，恰拉走在路上】

恰拉：瞧瞧周围！这些美国人像蘑菇一样从各个角落冒出来了！

阿尔弗雷德：小姐！Signorina！让我来帮你吧！

恰拉：又来一个！（带着轻蔑的语气）干你自己的事去吧，我自己能行！

（悄声对观众说）告诉你们，这一个总是缠着我，好像我能给他些什么甜头一样。

恰拉：你们美国人每时每刻都准备着帮助别人吗？

阿尔弗雷德：（用不太标准的意大利语说）唔，我不太确定是不是每一个美国人都这样。但我是的！而且帮助他人是我们美国军人的精神！

恰拉：哈，美国军人的精神！比起帮我干活，你不如跑去告诉你们头儿，如果美国兵不加快你们可怜的速度，我们都要自己解放意大利了！

阿尔弗雷德：我很希望尽快解放意大利，但我没法作主。军队司令让我们等待，那我们只能等待。

【场景转换，恰拉坐在一堵矮墙上】

邮差：你妹妹给你寄来了个包裹！

恰拉：我不要，把它随便丢给谁好了。我不知道该如何处置那个蠢女孩的礼物。（停顿）好吧，给我得了！我想办法把它用到随便什么地方去！ 

（对观众说）

她以为这样我就能原谅她：以为我会忘记在那个星期日的弥撒之后发生了些什么。老天，那时圣饼的味道依旧萦绕在我舌尖，她居然宣称（恰拉压低了声音）她与一个德国士兵坠入了爱河。她哭了，她说那时的我不懂——得了，我永远也不会懂——她爱他！

对我来说，她已经死了。就像妈妈一样，愿她的灵魂能够安息。

【场景转换，恰拉站在海边】

恰拉：我的兄弟们总是这么脏。如果盖世太保没能杀死他们，虱子也会干掉他们。（她指向一篮子衣服）

呃，你在干什么？（阿尔弗雷德从她那拿走了洗衣篮）

阿尔弗雷德：我能帮到你吗？（用英语）能我帮？（用意大利语）

恰拉：（审视他）哦，好吧！不过你得小心点别弄脏我洗好的衣服。你的衣服也需要好好洗一洗了！

阿尔弗雷德：等我回家我会洗的。我会尽情地洗一个温暖的、舒适无比的澡。噢，它们闻起来真好。（把脸埋进恰拉洗过的衣服）

恰拉：我可以帮你洗个澡，这不是什么大事！

阿尔弗雷德：不，我不想麻烦你。（他重复了两次，第二次用了意大利语）

恰拉：只要你不把你所有的弟兄都带来就没事。现在，搭把手，让你自己有用点，拿住这一头（示意阿尔弗雷德拿住床单的一边，然后两人一起扭干）。没错，再拿那床来！

（对观众说）

如果他用枪的本事能和甩床单一样好，我们就都安全啦！不过，也许他只是特别擅长家务而根本不会打仗。谁知道这些美国人到底是什么东西！他在美国是做什么的？他有家吗？有兄弟？姐妹？在这一切都结束后，他会去做什么呢，如果能活下来的话……

恰拉:（冲光着身子，奔向大海的阿尔弗雷德喊道）小心点！暴风雨要来啦！

【场景转换，恰拉读着一封信，阿尔弗雷德洗着澡】

阿尔弗雷德：我想要一个真正的热水澡，可这不够暖呀！

恰拉：（对观众说）我的天啊。我能拿他怎么办！他对寒冷太敏感了。我在厨房里亲自烧好的水，确保温度够高才把水倒进大锡桶里，抬去给他在院子里洗。

（把阿尔弗雷德擦干，对他说）你现在看起来好多了！

阿尔弗雷德：那是信吗？

恰拉：什么？是的，是信，我哥哥写来的。

（对观众说）

文字，只有看不出生死与情感的文字——我不必担心，所有事都会好起来的。他们甚至会在敌人的枪口下对我写道：一切都好。

恰拉：我的哥哥们总是想尽办法让我安心。你知道，在我们这儿，会写信的人都很了不起了，即使他们写的不太合语法。能读懂的人也不多！你看，我能读懂。虽然对一个女人而言，这不常见。因为比起每天洗刷烹煮的任务，认字根本不是必要的。你能认字吗？

阿尔弗雷德：（试图说意大利语）我上过大学。哈佛。超级有名的（用英语说）。在我们国家很出名。如果我没死，我会完成我的学业。

恰拉：（对观众说）原来是这样。也许这个男人并不想来到意大利这片陌生的土地，不想为我们战斗。也许他就像许许多多别人一样，耳中灌满激动人心却虚无缥缈的承诺，被迷惑着签署参军的表格。也许，他思乡成疾。

哦，愿圣母玛丽亚的慈悲目光片刻不离我的小妹妹。

愿这个士兵，这个男人，唯在皱纹满面、垂朽暮年之际，才得见死神之颜。

【场景转换。阿尔弗雷德轻吻着恰拉的太阳穴】

恰拉：（猛地推开他）你在干什么？

（对观众说）难道我的善意让他以为能随意占我的便宜吗？他可错了！

阿尔弗雷德：只要一个吻（用英语）。我明天要走了。我们明天就要走了。

恰拉：（对观众说）他还只是个大男孩。我知道的，他害怕，在他故作平静的表情下，他尽力寻求一切宽慰与勇气。在美国，是不是还有一个女孩在等着他——等着他回家，等着与他结婚生子，等着与他携手一生？

恰拉：（对阿尔弗雷德说）好吧。就一个吻。嗯。（他们亲吻）

阿尔弗雷德：这真好。你真好。

【他们拥抱在一起，舞台渐渐暗了下去】

旁白：（从舞台左侧缓缓走出，对观众说）谁能猜到呢？也许阿尔弗雷德原以为恰拉如同海水般冰冷而苦涩，但实际上，她就如成熟的柑橘一样甜蜜。

【场景转换】

村民：他们走了！美国人走了！把我们的白色小屋，我们海岸边的爱情故事，甚至是那些缠着他们要巧克力棒的小孩子，统统都抛在脑后了！

他们要到罗马去。但他们不知道的是，前路漫漫，道险且长。

旁白：恰拉再也没见过阿尔弗雷德。她永远也搞不清他是否在战役中死去了？抑或他回到了他的大学？他是否组建了一个家庭？抑或他一生中唯一的一夜就是和她在一起的那次？

她尽了全部努力去追寻这些答案，但直到生命的最后也没能知道。

那个她怀胎十月，亲手抚养长大的孩子，有着沙金色的头发，以及与海水一样湛蓝的眼睛。那是他留给她唯一的纪念。


End file.
